


The Very Thought of You

by brooksey



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Community: masseffectkink, Eavesdropping, F/M, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooksey/pseuds/brooksey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan's got a thing for his sexy neighbor.  She likes to have fun in the shower - and their walls are very, very thin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very Thought of You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the kinkmeme:
> 
> "So I found this prompt on Tumblr, I cant remember exactly how it went but it was something along the lines of: "AU where our apartments/bathrooms are right next to each other and sometimes I can hear you moaning in the shower"
> 
> I have a great need for this.  
> +10 points for making it as smutty as possible without them actually having sex"
> 
>  
> 
> Smut without sex is harder than it sounds, no pun intended! This is also my first try at a masturbation scene, so here's hoping it worked. I'm also not sure about the bit at the end... so if anyone has comments, I'm open to them.

**Kaidan**

The pipes clank. Kaidan's attention is immediately caught. He hurries into his bathroom. 

Through the paper-thin walls, he can already hear a fan running, the sound of his neighbor's shower pounding into the tub. Her sliding glass door opens, then closes with a thud. He waits patiently, listening. It pays off — a moment later, a low moan reaches his ears, exactly what he'd been hoping to hear.

It hadn't taken more than a few hours in this apartment for him to figure out that the wall dividing their bathrooms may as well not even exist — he could hear every turn of the faucet handle, every splash of water in her sink. On some days, he thought he could almost hear fabric rustling when she hung up her bathrobe.

It had taken a few more days before he'd discovered what else went on in her bathroom.

He'd seen her around the building once or twice by the time he first heard her in the shower. There'd only been time for a handshake, a _nice to meet you_ and a wave goodbye, but already he'd seen how beautiful she was, admired the curves of her athletic figure. He hadn't bothered to hide his interest in watching her walk away, and he's been lusting after her ever since.

They've never been anything but politely friendly in person, but she's something else entirely in his imagination. This eavesdropping has become one of his favorite guilty pleasures. His head tips back, eyes closed, as a throb of heat surges through him when he hears another moan, louder this time, throaty and aching. 

He leans against the wall and palms himself through his slacks, already half-hard. His breathing quickens as he massages his growing erection, more heat twisting in his belly when her moans start coming a little more often, a little higher in pitch. The shower sputters for a moment when he turns it on, stripping himself quickly and jumping in, his head already filled with fantasies.

As soon as he's standing under the hot water, his eyes are closed again, and suddenly he's no longer alone in his shower. She's here with him, naked before him, her short auburn hair wet and slicked back, a sly smile on her face. The moaning from next door is more intense, and in his mind's eye he sees her standing, head thrown back, under the running water. It streams over the flawless skin at her neck, past her flat stomach, down her long, powerful legs. One of her hands is at her breast, rolling and pinching her nipple. The other is reaching between her legs, fingers parting her curly hair; she traces circles over and around her clit, each one smaller than the last, spiraling inwards.

She catches his eye, makes sure he's watching as the hand on her breast moves to her mouth. She extends one long finger and envelops it in her hot mouth, sucking on it the way he'd love for her to suck his dick, pulling it out slowly from between her full lips with a mishievous look. That sly smile is back as she drags the finger down, between her breasts, teasing him, inviting him to take in the sight of her.

When Jane's voice through the wall becomes strained, her moaning erratic, Kaidan reaches down to grip himself. Stroking his hard cock with a firm hand, he matches her rhythm as best he can, speeding up along with her, struggling to contain the groans trying to fight their way out of his chest. The woman in his imagination is close, knees trembling, biting the corner of her lip as she grinds against her own hand, unable to keep quiet when she comes at the same time an explosive moan is audible from the room next door.

Kaidan barely notices when her shower shuts off, because the Jane he sees isn't through with him yet. His free hand reaches up to his muscled chest, and he imagines it is her soft hand, her warm tongue on his skin. Her teeth are on his nipples, licking and biting gently. The hand on his cock is now hers, and he runs his thumb over the slit before continuing his long strokes, panting and gasping. His hips thrust forward into her hand and he can practically feel her neck, her earlobe, her collarbone under his lips. 

He doesn't often do more than this on his own, but he's feeling particularly inspired by Jane tonight. The bar of soap lathers quickly in his hands, and the slick sensation combined with the image of her hand wrapped around his thick erection almost makes him come too soon. He has to make a point to stop for a moment to calm down before stroking again, slower and more gently this time. 

When he's sure he has himself under control, he reaches around and probes at his own entrance. He pictures Jane behind him, her lean body pressed against him, her perfect skin sliding against his under the warm water. He thinks of her finger pushing into him carefully, exploring, going a little deeper each time, and the hand gliding smoothly over his length is hers, reaching around him from behind. Her lips brush his neck; he can almost hear her as she murmurs a stream of delicious filth in his ear, slipping in a second finger and fucking him harder, faster.

Gripping tightly, Kaidan pumps his fist in longer strokes, finally letting himself go. Jane's voice is in his head again, urging him on, begging him to come. Fingers thrust in far enough to hit the bundle of nerves deep inside him, and he cries out, his voice hoarse and desperate, echoing off the bathroom walls. It's all too much, and it sends him over the edge; his hips jerk forward as he comes hard, still moaning with abandon. 

It takes several minutes leaning against the cold tile of the shower wall before he's caught his breath and shaken himself out of the fantasy. By the time he has fully come down and cleaned himself up, the water has begun to run cold.

He towels off and tosses on a low-hanging pair of sweats he digs out of his overstuffed dresser drawer. He muses that her bedroom must be right on the other side of his wall and flattens his palm against it. With a chuckle, he sends a silent _thank you_ in her direction. _See you next time, Jane._

 

**Shepard**

The pipes clank. Jane's attention is immediately caught. She pads, barefoot, into her bathroom. 

_Finally,_ she thinks, half amused, half exasperated. She notes the time and makes a quick mental calculation to determine when exactly it'll be that their apartments have hot water again. 

Walking into her living room to flop back down in front of her vidscreen, she smiles to herself, thinking of her gorgeous and normally very reserved neighbor. "Every time, Kaidan. It's not that I don't appreciate the performance, but what's got you so excited? Seems like I can always hear you moaning in the shower — who is ever _that_ loud?!"


End file.
